1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pruner, and more particularly to a tree pruner that has two cutting edges opposite to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tree pruner in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises connector (81) and a base plate (82) longitudinally connected to the connector (81). A groove (821) is defined in the base plate (82) and downward extends to the periphery of the base plate (82). A blade (83) is pivotally mounted on the base plate (82). The blade (83) has a first side corresponding to the groove (821) and a second side opposite to the first side. A cutting edge (831) is formed on the first side of the blade (83) and a lever (84) extends from the second side of the blade (83). The cutting edge (831) is selectively moved within the groove (821). A spring (85) has two opposite ends respectively securely connected to the base plate (82) and the blade (83). A roller (88) is mounted on a lower end of the connector (81) and a pulley (87) is mounted on a free end of the lever (84). A rope (89) has one end secured on the pulley (87) and is partially coiled on the roller (88) and the pulley (87).
With reference to FIG. 10, for a convenient operation, the connector (81) is adapted to be longitudinally connected to a shaft (80) for cutting a branch (9) that has a height higher than that of the user. The base plate (82) is hung on the tree and the branch (9) is received in the groove (821) for cutting. The cutting edge (831) is moved toward the branch (9) received in the groove (821) when the lever (84) is pulled down by the rope (89).
However, there are many twigs (not shown) extending from the branch (9) so that the conventional tree pruner is tripped by the twigs. Consequently, the twigs must be cut before cutting the branch (9). Furthermore, the twigs usually are pliable so that the user is hard to hang the conventional tree pruner on the twig. Consequently, the conventional tree pruner is an inconvenient design and needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional tree pruner.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved tree pruner.
To achieve the objective, the tree pruner in accordance with the present invention comprises a base member that has a connector connected to a shaft and a main plate longitudinally securely connected to the connector. A first groove is defined in the main plate and downward extends to a periphery of the main plate. A second groove is defined in the main plate and upwardly extends to the periphery of the main plate. A blade is pivotally mounted on the main plate. The blade includes a first side forming a first cutting edge corresponding to and moved within the first groove and a second side forming a second cutting edge corresponding to and moved within the second groove. A driving device is attached to the second side of the blade for reciprocally driving the blade.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.